super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016
THIS PAGE IS IN VERY EARLY STAGES AND IT MAY LOOK COMPLETLY DIFFERENT WHEN IT IS FULLY COMPLETED. BOX-ART COMING IN THE FUTURE!! Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 is a 3 on 3 fighting game created by Aranryanchampion/ARC Gaming 91. This game will be released on the Nintendo NX and in Arcades at some point in 2016/2017. 'Storyline' WILL BE ADDED SOON! 'Gameplay Mechanics' The gameplay is mostly based on Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Where each player picks three characters and one of three different assist attacks for each one of those characters and battle each other. There are no rounds so when a players three characters are knocked out, the match is over. However the Air Cross-over counter is based on the early builds of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, so the player that gets stuck into a Team Aerial Combo can counter with a continued Team Aerial Combo on hers/his own. Just like in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and its Ultimate edition; Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 has the X-Factor mechanic. But the duration is slightly different: * Level 1 - 12 seconds * Level 2 - 9 seconds * Level 3 - 6 seconds The versions that gives the smallest bonuses are the ones that last the longest and not the other way around like in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and its Ultimate edition. 'PLAYABLE CHARACTERS' The game will have a total of 66 characters from various types of media. 39 of them originates from various Video Games, while the remaining 27 originates from movies, cartoons, animes and similar things. 24 of these characters are said to be female. The complete character roster will be announced in sections in the near future. It is also unknown if the characters will receive full on movesets, but it is quite speculated that they might be. 'Character List' Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|'To Be Announced Character' Franchise: Debut: Species: Rival: MOVESET! 'Character Groupings' The characters will also be grouped together in the "Celebrity-Youtube Poop-Cult"-groups, just like in Super Smash Bros. Lawl and Super ARC Bros. Brawl Question mark (black on white).png|'CELEBRITY PICTURE' (TBA) Question mark (black on white).png|'YOUTUBE POOP PICTURE' (TBA) Question mark (black on white).png|'CULT PICTURE' (TBA) 'Voice Actors/Actresses' Most playable characters will have a voice actor/actress (there might be some that don't even have a voice) and some of them will even have the choice between two different voices. A "Main" one that is the one that is set on by default and a "Alternate" one that can be used instead, by going to the options-menu. * M''' = "Main" * '''A = "Alternate" All the voice actors/actresses for the playable characters (both the main and the alternate) will be listed right here in an alphabetical order: (SOME VOICE ACTORS HAVE ALSO HAD THEIR ROLES IN THE GAME LEAKED, THOUGH IT IS UNKNOWN WHICH CHARACTERS THEY WILL VOICE IN THE GAME ITSELF) * 01 - Ashleigh Ball (English)M''' * 02 - Takehito Koyasu (Japanese)'''M - Patrick Seitz (English)A''' * 03 - Daisuke Ono (Japansese)'''M - Matthew Mercer (English)A''' * 04 - Liam O'Brien (English)'''M - Hiroki Yasumoto (Japanese)A''' * 05 - Mayuka Nomura (Japanese)'''M * 06 - Steven Blum (English)M''' - Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese)'''A * 06 * 07 * 08 * 09 * 10 * 11 * 12 * 13 * 14 * 15 * 16 * 17 * 18 * 19 * 20 * 21 * 22 * 23 * 24 * 25 * 26 * 27 * 28 * 29 * 30 * 31 * 32 * 33 * 34 * 35 * 36 * 37 * 38 * 39 * 40 * 41 * 42 * 43 * 44 * 45 * 46 * 47 * 48 * 49 * 50 * 51 * 52 * 53 * 54 * 55 * 56 * 57 * 58 * 59 * 60 * 61 * 62 * 63 * 64 * 65 * 66 'Character Battle Themes' Just like in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 1 & 3. Every playable character will have a personal theme that will play when they get tagged in after another character on the same team has been knocked out. Unless the theme that is playing belongs to the character that is coming in. 'STAGES' The game will have an unknown amount of stages (but it is speculated to be around 20). Most if not all the stages will be connected to a playable character. 'Arcade Mode' TBA '"Formula"' TBA 'Bosses' TBA 'Other Game Modes' TBA 'Narrators' TBA 'Misc. Music Tracks' TBA 'TRIVIA' * It is still unknown when the game will be officially be confirmed. Depending on if an updated port of Smash Wii U will be released on the Nintendo NX with additional characters. * None of the characters that are playable in Super ARC Bros. Brawl will be playable in this game. However some characters may appear in another incarnation, while others may have been Assist Trophies, Bosses, Smash Run enemies and other things in that game. Category:Video Games Category:Games for Wii U Category:Games for NX Category:Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 Category:Nintendo Category:Fighting Games Category:Aranryanchampion